


Revenge

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fear, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: Зарисовочка про месть Теона





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/gifts).



То, что мертво, умереть не может. Я восстал сильнее и крепче, чем был. Пусть мои пальцы и зубы ко мне не вернутся, я обрел кое-что более важное.

Сначала меня пугали твои руки. Даже связанные. Я отрубил их. Отрубил и остановил кровотечение - я не хотел, чтобы ты умер так рано, слишком просто было бы дать тебе истечь кровью. Потом меня пугал твой язык. Даже когда твой рот был заткнут. Я боялся, что ты скажешь что-то - и я стану прежним. Я вырвал твой язык щипцами - долго пытался совладать с непослушными руками, но смог. Я ведь привык к своему искалеченному телу, такому, каким его сделал ты. Потом выбил тебе зубы, как ты когда-то делал со мной. Твой рот был полон крови. На моей душе стало чуточку светлее. Потом меня пугали твои глаза. Ты смотрел на меня. Да, они были полны слез - в них не оставалось места даже злобе. Но ты смотрел. Я выколол твои глаза.

Я больше не боюсь тебя, Рамси Болтон. Я больше не боюсь тебя, болтонский бастард. Я повторю это вслух. Я повторю это еще раз. Твои уши все еще при тебе.


End file.
